Why does it feel so bad to be special?
by Athena72
Summary: Maria Williams hated her parents but now she is living with Malachai all because she decided to run away and she ended up in Gatlin and now she has found she has powers.
1. Running to Gatlin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for the main character, Maria and some other characters you may not know.**

Maria sat in her room lying there so still that most would think she was dead but she was just thinking about how much she hated her parents and wished they would die, but she could never kill them herself, she was to weak from the beatings they gave her and they burned her with candles by pressing them to her skin and letting the flesh burn. She didn't really care for the candles she had gotten used to the pain yet her room always was lit by candle light. Maria actually loved how the flames glow made her look so beautiful though, she loved how it made her milky white skin seem like the glow of the moon, it also made her wavy Black hair so mysteries looking and it made her Amber eyes glow, it was about the only thing she could think of at that moment because she only had boxes with candles set on them and a cherry wood mirror .She stared at thee reflection of herself sitting on her low, small bed to observe what she looked like at the moment. Maria was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt and black jogging pants, she stopped thinking about her looks and glanced at the door to see it was ajar so she could slip out and runaway.

The skinny girl walked up the stairs and then Maria with only her Black shirt and pants she was wearing, ran out the door being as quite as she could and then she slowly crawled behind the corner of a wall to see her dad and mom walking into the kitchen and she knew this was her only chance to escape everything she hated so with her heart pounding like mad she darted for the door but Maria was caught before she could open she door and she looked at her father and kicked him in the stomach which made him tumble backwards which let Maria escape through the door and then she ran for maybe an hour then she saw a town was only two miles up ahead, _Maybe someone there can help me when I reach Gatlin_ she thought but as she approached the town she felt herself tense up and she felt someone watching her but she just ran into the town to find it abandoned then she clenched her fists in pure fear as she whipped around to see who had screamed, "Outlander!" she heard the person yell again but she didn't see anyone until Maria saw a red head boy which he looked about a year older than her but she then saw he carried a massive knife butt as Maria turned to run she was already surrounded by three others and she saw that she couldn't run and she screamed and tried to get out anyways as the redhead grabbed her arm in a death grip and dragged her towards the cornfield.

"I'll let Issac deal with you" he grunted and Maria had stopped struggling but as they entered the cornfield and then they came upon a clearing with many others sitting and there was a creepy kid with short black hair and beady little eyes and he also wore weird preacher style clothing and when she saw everyone wielded a weapon except for the preacher guy who she assumed was Issac, then she started struggling only to have another guy grab her arm and drag her to the preacher kid but soon they shoved her on the ground and the red head took his knife and pressed it against her throat asking Issac, "Shall I end her life?" but Issac shook his head. "Do not harm Maria unless she refuses to stay with us Malachai" he said in a weird and creepy voice.

She jumped up and pushed Issac to the ground only to watch many of the others get up and attack her,"How do you know my name!" Maria shouted and she took out her small pocket knife and set it where his heart was, ready to drive it through the little creep.

He shook his head. "He told me" Issac answered and the way he said 'He' was really weird, and who was this he anyway? She wondered then asked, "Who is this He?" she hissed and he only replied. "Our lord Maria, He who walks behind the rows" and as she was about to say something else the pocket knife was thrown from her hand and onto the ground and she was grabbed in Malachai's death grip.

Malachai looked at Issac waiting to see what he said. "She will be put under your watch until we are sure she'll stay so now she has to live with you only for a week though and you may only cause harm to her if she disobeys you" he finished and dismissed us and Malachai led me to his old broken down looking house but it was actually really nice on the inside well for a crazy murderer it was nice but she would only have to endure it for a week.

He threw her on the floor and she grunted and got up and started to annoy him.

"Why do you hate me?" Maria asked but he just sat there and started to doze off and she mumbled, "idiot" and she smiled and started for the door only to be thrown on the floor again but this time she grabbed Malachai's leg and suddenly he screamed loud enough for Issac to come and see what happened.

He looked at Malachai's leg and saw a burn mark were my hand had been but then he grabbed my hand and examined it only to find my milky white hand was fine.

Issac started being creepier as he started talking again, "You are special I see"


	2. The Elements and The White Dress

**Still dont own Children of the corn or else I would have gotten a movie made where Malachai returns** **because he's awesome**

What was he talking about? How am I 'special'? She wondered but her answer came. "You have a gift of the elements" he said and then he kept looking at her hand but she snatched it back from him and he ordered away the other children that stood in the doorway, peeking in on the scene and he slammed the door shut and locked it and then he nodded at Malachai.

Issac smiled as he watched Malachai pin me to the ground easily and then Issac took out a knife and he bent down on his knees and slashed my hand and collected it in a small wood bowl and he raised it to his mouth but Maria wiggled out of Malachai's hands and hit the bowl out of his hand only to let blood spatter Maria's pale skin and she felt a knife drive through her back and she braced for extreme pain but she just fell to the ground and passed out to wake up in a makeshift bed of hay with no pain at all, it was strange to know you should be dead but you weren't or was she? Maria couldn't tell because it was pitch black so she could be dead but then again it could just be night, she wasn't sure and she didn't care either.

Suddenly the sound of muffled voices caught her ears and then she got up painfully and realized how hard it was to move properly. She heard a creak and saw a door opening to let sunlight stream in on her and she covered her eyes for a moment with her hand until the door shut and the darkness returned only this time it was easier to see it the dark and she hid quickly behind a stack of old, musty hay because Maria got the feeling someone came to take her to Issac or Malachai to be decided a punishment because she had been here for one day but she knew it was very disrespectful what she did to Issac but he was going to drink her blood in an attempt to take her oh so 'special powers', even if she was special she would never allow Issac or any of them to gain them even though she didn't even know what they were except burning people.

She tensed as she heard footsteps close in on her and soon she heard the voice and knew it was run and die or just die because the voice was Malachai's.

"Maria! I know your there!" He yelled and soon he hit the hay and sent it barreling across the room which made her flinch and she watched and waited for him to drive his knife threw her heart but nothing he did nothing then walked over and pulled her up by her arm and shoved Maria towards the door. "W-what's going on?" she managed to say. She waited. Now answer. She waited again. Still no answer.

She was shoved toward the old church, so she guessed she had to talk with the little creep.

They opened the door and before she could get shoved by Malachai she ran up to the strange altar Issac was lighting candles at. "What do you want?" she asked quietly and he just sighed.

"I sent for you because we must see what greatness your powers hold and 'He who walks behind the rows' agrees, so tonight at midnight you shall test your powers on the two people we have to go to him tonight" He finished and Maria was just confused.

She thought for a moment. "Why are two people at death tonight?" she asked.

Issac started. "When a person here turns nineteen they shall be killed and sent to our lord because he demands that no adults stay on our grounds" he explained and she just gulped and slowly nodded.

_I only have four more years,..er maybe three? Until I turn nineteen and I don't think I'll be able to run away, _Maria thought.

Issac had three wooden bowls set on his altar and he signaled his hand for her to come forth and Maria did so. "I believe you posses powers with held in the elements, Earth, Fire, Water and air, so I want to be sure for tonight" he waited for her to reply but she didn't so he brushed her black hair that strayed in front of her right eye back behind her ear which made her flinch. "Do not fear your gift child for this is what the lord wishes" and with that she just stepped toward the first bowl and saw it was filled with dirt and some small rocks.

Maria focused on them. Nothing. She tried again and this time the earth jutted up about a foot and the rocks flew out of the bowl, one nearly hitting Issac in the eye which sadly it didn't.

She glanced at him and he nodded and brushed the dirt off his preacher clothes so she moved onto the small bowl filled with clear water.

She didn't even really try that hard but ended up spraying the water every where so even Malachai, who was at the door had gotten drenched in water. _Wait if there was barley any water in the bowl, how did all three of them get soaked? Had I made more water? _Maria didn't know but she just moved on to the bowl with a lit candle and in an instant the fame rose about five feet above her then as quick as it'd come it went out as the flame went out she felt a pain but it quickly went away.

Issac turned to Malachai. "Malachai, go with Maria to find a dress for her to wear" he finished and sent him away with a signal of the hand and this time Malachai had no need to push or shove her because she decided to stay and not try to run, she wouldn't live if she did anyways so it was final that she would be staying.

Malachai walked with Maria over to one of the girls house who he couldn't remember the name of but he asked her if Maria could borrow a drees and she quickly answered, "Yes, come in" she led them in and he sat down while Maria was led up then he watched her come down in a plan white dress that looked beautiful on her….What was he thinking? Shut up! He told himself and then they went back to his house where he went upstairs to his room to take a nap.


	3. Burning Death

**Thanks to HoneyGee08 for the feedback!**

**Also might be a bit before I make chapter 4 because I'm really busy  
><strong>

Maria griped about how it would never be time to get this thing over and done and how she might break down because she had never hurt anyone in her life! She only ever thought of people getting hurt but only when she was mad, never had she spilt someone's blood and now she was going to listen to creepy little preacher kid, Issac and she was going to use her elemental powers to send two people just turning nineteen to 'He who walks behind the rows' which she refused deeply to believe in 'Him' but she would never tell Issac or Malachai that and yet here she was about to go into a clearing in the cornfield to send two people to death? _Why do I now seem like the crazy person here? _She thought about and realized that maybe she _was_ the crazy person here.

Malachai was sitting down staring out the screen door. "Oh shut up!" he growled, getting fed up with her constant whining, which reminded him of Job and Sarah and now he wondered where they were but he had no time to waste looking for the two little brats.

They waited then finally the time came and they both left and started toward the corn field. When they arrived Maria was led up towards the two nineteen year old boys while everyone sat cross-legged and watched her walk reluctantly up to them.

Maria reached out slowly and grabbed ones arm and she grimaced as he screeched in pain and so did the other one when she touched him to. Soon their whole arms, face and legs were red and then Maria let go when she saw they were on fire and they were burning but she knew she couldn't stop it if she wanted to because there would be no where to run away to. She watched their bodies slowly burn so now their bones were showing through the flames and they fell to the ground so Maria focused and burned out the flames with water and as soon as they stopped burning, two small boys dragged the bodies into the cornfield.

"Now you must be tired my child" Isac said and then he turned to Malachai. "Both of you go along as everyone else should to!" he said loudly.

She ran up to her room and she looked out the window and waited until everyone had gone to their house, then she slipped downstairs and slid out the door. Maria ran out towards the field and no she wasn't running away but she had to go think so she ran until she was deep in the field. She floped down on the ground and looked up the sky, she looked at the stars and hoped that one day she would see her sister again and she _never_ wanted to burn anyone again and then the images of the flaming bodies entered her mind but she was alarmed when she heard footsteps and she got up, only to run into a little boy and girl.

The boy had black hair while the girl had light blonde hair. "Who are you?" Maria asked because she had never seen them or noticed them before.

"I'm Job and this is my sister Sarah" he replied and then Sarah asked, "You won't tell Issac or Malachai that we are out after dark will you?" She shook her head, "No I won't tell" Maria promised Job and Sarah.

They nodded and sat down next to her. "How old are you?" Job asked and then Sarah asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm 15 and my name Maria" she told them and Maria quickly added, "I'm special as Issac says because I have this...er gift" She had wanted to say, _curse _but just in case this, 'He who walks behind the rows' was real, she didn't want to anger him.

To Maria's surprise Sarah replied by saying, "Issac says I have a gift to, because I draw these pictures that he said tell the future"

"At least your gift doesn't kill anybody" She said sadly then Maria thought, _Why does it feel so bad to be special? _


	4. Destorying Flames

** Hope you like Chapter 4!  
><strong>

Dawn light streamed down on Maria's face and she woke to see that she was still on the ground; she guessed she fell asleep there along with Job and Sarah. She started to rise up but she was tried so her attempt to get up ended in failure. Maria put her hands behind her head and looked up at the purplish-blue sky only to start thinking about if she stayed here that Maria would die when she only turned nineteen but she didn't think she had a chance to run away and live.

_(Scene Theme song)_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<p>

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<p>

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<p>

If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<p>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<p>

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

Yells erupted from somewhere in the cornfield and she recognized Issacs hissing voice, "I told you to watch her! Malchai!" he shouted which woke Sarah and Job.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked because she hadn't heard what Issac had actually said all she knew was he was angry about something.

Maria bit her bottom lip, "Their looking for-"she was cut off when she heard Issac yell commands, "Hang him on the cross, we shall burn him on it!"

She was sure they were talking about Malachai but he was stronger than almost anyone there well he was stronger than everyone else but if he did end up being hung on a cross to be burned she should be able to get to him quick enough and cut him down but that might result in her being hung and burned but she had no idea if she was immune to flames.

"Stay here and if I'm burned, run" Maria then bolted through the field and she stopped at the edge of the clearing and kneeled down so no one would see her and she saw Malachi strapped to the cross and she also realized why they had been able to overpower him, he had been jabbed with a knife.

_Really, how did I become the crazy one? _She thought because now she was risking he own life or she thought she was risking her own life for a crazy Redhead that wanted to kill her but she was going to do it anyways.

Issac had a lit match in his fingers and he threw it down on the corn which quickly lit up in flame.

Maria ran out and she put out the fire and she went to take out her pocket knife but she remembered it had been knocked out of her hands when she first got there and she looked around for and she spotted it. She dived for it but Issac then yelled, "Don't let her cut him down" and with that command someone tackled her to the ground but she wiggled forward and grabbed it, she also grabbed the guys arm and burned him so now she was standing in front of the cross with her pocket knife ready to hurt anyone that tried to stop her.

"He deserves to be punished, it is as 'He' wishes" Issac said and tried to step toward her but she flinched and created a line of fire in front of her and she scurried over to the cross. Maria climbed halfway up and cut one of the things holding his left arm down then she handed him the knife and she jumped down while he let himself free and he came down.

Malachai grabbed her arm but she knew he wasn't going to hurt her not when she just saved him from death. "I could've gotten free myself" he murmured.

"Yeah right, you were about to be burned and you would have if it wasn't for me!" she snorted and then she saw the fire was burning out and soon the flames disappeared.


	5. Forever the Flames Burn Evil

They turned to see how the wall of flames had gone down and Maria's eyes widened at what she saw and everyone else was cowering in fear because now she knew what was going on when she glanced at Issac's wild hair, glowing eyes and she knew that he was possessed by 'He who walks behind the rows'.

"He wants both of you to be put to death" Possessed Issac said in a warped voice.

Maria ran with Malachai following her and she came to where Sarah and Job were, "We have to go, now" she said but Job shook his head, "We can't go! You have to burn the field" he said and she thought for a moment then remembered that she had saw a bottle of alcohol some where.

"Come on!" She hollered and they ran out of the corn field. "What are you planning!" Malachai asked.

She glanced at him, "You'll see" she said then she saw the bottle on the ground and it was halfway filled. Maria grabbed it and tore off a bit of the bottom of her shirt and she stuck it in the bottle. "Hold this!" she demanded and shoved it into Malachai's hands and she ran off and into an old store.

Finally she spotted what she need, _Matches_. She grabbed one and she lit it and kept it lit with her powers as she ran back to them and lit the cloth in the bottle.

"You're going to kill us to!" Sarah yelled, "I can keep it from igniting with my powers" she hissed and then she saw that Possessed Issac was heading towards them.

_What do I do! What do I do! _Maria thought and she suddenly got the idea.

"Stay there! Don't do anything!" She hollered at them and she ran towards the cornfield and luckily her plan worked and Possessed Issac/'He' followed her back and she started lighting the ground around her on fire so now she was surrounded by fire and so was Possessed Issac/'He' .

"You will die along with everyone else" 'He' hissed and she just shook her head and she threw the bottle in the air and she focused on it.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion because it seemed to be forever before the bottle hit the ground and the explosion was set off and the whole cornfield burst into flame and the smoke rose.

"I knew she would get herself killed!" Malachai growled, he wish he would've stopped her.

"W-we have to go" Job shuttered and they all turned to walk off but Sarah's yell stopped them from going.

Sarah gasped, "Look!" she yelled as she spotted the figure of Maria coming into view.

The pale girl was covered in debris and her skin stained by smoke. She coughed and she was limping because her left leg was all bloody.

"Maria!" Job shouted as she limped up to them. Sarah softly and carefully hugged her. "Are you okay?" she asked and Maria coughed then nodded slowly.

Malachai just nodded and then she limped up to him and gave a half smile. "Let's go" she said and all four of them walked off into the distance, leaving behind the burning field of corn along with the burning evil that lived there.

Maria gave one last look at the horrible place and then she turned back and followed them along the road as they fled the evil place.

_And it really did feel bad to be special because she knew that back there their lives depended on her and she saved them and herself, for now…_


End file.
